Te quiero
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Especie de continuación de "Noche de bodas".


Mar abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del cálido sol de Dorne, como siempre. Solo que ahora no lo hacía sola. Habían dormido abrazados después de la primera noche como matrimonio, y Mar notó que Athos seguía dormido. Sonrió y posó un suave beso en los labios de su marido, que entreabrió los ojos al sentir el contacto. Descubrió la dulce cara de su mujer y no pudo hacer más que sonreír y devolverle el beso. Athos se había dado cuenta pronto de que los besos de Mar eran muy diferentes de los de la mujer que había sido su esposa antes. Los de Mar escondían mucho más amor, y no eran tan fríos.

—¿Te hice daño? —preguntó él repentinamente, acariciando el cabello castaño de Mar.

Ella pareció un poco sorprendida ante la pregunta, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo un poco, al principio... —suspiró.

Athos abrió bastante los ojos, y besó profundamente a Mar. Sus lenguas juguetearon torpemente debido al cansancio. Cuando se separaron, Mar sonreía, aunque Athos estaba un poco más serio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre, para la sorpresa de Mar, que enseguida rió.

—Es normal, supongo —comentó ella, besando de nuevo a Athos.

Era sorprendente como, después de esa noche, ambos habían tomado y puesto más confianza en su matrimonio, sobretodo Mar. Los besos se intensificaron un tanto, y Mar rodeó el cuello de Athos con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí. La joven se separó del hombre al que había entregado su corazón y virginidad, con una sonrisa que irradiaba luz y felicidad. Athos sonrió también y liberó a Mar de su abrazo, que acabó sentándose al borde de la cama. No le importaba nada su desnudez, que su marido admiraba.

—¿Desayunamos? —sugirió Mar, con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

Athos asintió y se levantó, dirigiéndose al armario, al tiempo que lo hacía Mar. Ella eligió un vestido de color rojo carmesí y toques naranjas con un cinturón dorado. Él se inclinó por unos ropajes sencillos de hombre. Una vez se hubieron vestido, bajaron juntos de la habitación y se sentaron a comer en un gran salón los dos solos. La Fortaleza Blanca, asentamiento de los Harty, no era en construcción muy diferente al palacete que había habitado Mar con sus padres, aunque sí mucho más grande.

Mar miraba a su marido mientras desayunaba, pensando cómo había evolucionado su relación. Él fue el único amable con ella al llegar a Frenteníveo, y así surgió su amistad, su complicidad... Cuando Mar tomó la decisión de volver a Altosol para hacerse cargo de la Casa Harty el hijo de Athos, su antiguo prometido, montó en cólera y la encerró en la fortaleza para obligarla a casarse con él. Athos se enfureció con su hijo y ordenó liberar a Mar, lo que ella agradeció mucho. Mar contó a Athos sus planes de hacer la guerra a los Martell, y él quería apoyarla con su ejército, aunque sabía que su hijo no estaría de acuerdo, por lo que Mar y Athos tramaron la muerte del hijo y la esposa de Athos. Una vez ejecutado su plan, decidieron casarse para solventar la unión de su fuerza política y militar, y volvieron a Altosol para hacerlo ante los Siete. Mar siempre había pensado que quería a Athos como a un buen amigo, pero después de la noche de bodas que había pasado con él, todo parecía haber cambiado, siendo igual a la vez. En realidad, solo había cambiado una cosa: Mar había descubierto estar enamorada de Athos.

Él se dio cuenta de que su esposa le estaba mirando fijamente, por lo que sonrió.

—¿Tan guapo soy? —comentó en tono de broma.

Mar dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

—Claro que sí lo eres —afirmó con total seguridad la joven.

Athos pareció un poco sorprendido.

—Tú me miras con buenos ojos —dijo al fin, volviendo a reír.

Mar se levantó de su silla y se fue a sentar en el regazo de Athos, que la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Sí —susurró Mar, muy cerca de los labios de Athos, para luego fundirse en un prolongado beso en el que ambos exploraron cada recoveco de la boca del otro, mientras Mar rodeaba de nuevo el cuello de su marido y este acariciaba sobre el vestido las curvas de su esposa. El tacto que Athos ya no le resultaba extraño a Mar, y dejó que él disfrutase de su cuerpo.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró Athos en el oído de Mar, antes de proceder a besar su cuello mientras la seguía acariciando, causando un estremecimiento de placer en la joven.

Mar dejó escapar unos suaves gemidos.

—Te quiero... —logró decir Mar entre su placer.

Athos paró repentinamente de besarle el cuello, para mirarla a los ojos. Había verdad en ellos. Athos sonrió y juntó su frente con la de ella.

—Nunca antes me lo habías dicho —dijo él, atrayendo más el cuerpo de ella, si cabía.

Mar le miró a los ojos también.

—No había tenido ocasión de hacerlo —replicó Mar, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de su esposo.


End file.
